looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 4/3/16 - 4/9/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/7/16 - 9am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *4/7/16 - 9:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *4/8/16 - 9am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *4/8/16 - 9:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle LOONEY TUNES *4/3/15 - 10:25am - Double Or Mutton *4/3/16 - 10:30am - Hare Splitter/No Barking/Little Red Rodent Hood/Chaser On The Rocks/Egg Scramble, An/Touche and Go/High and the Flighty *4/3/16 - 1:30am - Hare Splitter/No Barking/Little Red Rodent Hood/Chaser On The Rocks/Egg Scramble, An/Touche and Go/High and the Flighty/Double Or Mutton/Drip Along Daffy/Dough For The Do Do *4/4/16 - 11:30am - Falling Hare/Beep, Beep/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Hareless Wolf/Bugs and Thugs/This is a Life/Super Rabbit/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Grey Hounded Hare *4/4/16 - 1:30am - Falling Hare/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Hareless Wolf/Bugs and Thugs/This is a Life/Super Rabbit/Beep, Beep/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Grey Hounded Hare/Back Alley Oproar *4/5/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet *4/6/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/Pest In The House, A/Weasel While You Work/All a-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted *4/7/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs/Last Hungry Cat/Apes Of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar *4/8/16 - 11:30am and 1:30am - My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Million Hare/Rabbit of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol 1964/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids *4/9/16 - 10:30am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able/Hoppy Daze/Tweet Dreams *4/9/16 - 1:30am - Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able/Hoppy Daze/Tweet Dreams/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny BABY LOONEY TUNES *4/4/16 - 8am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *4/4/16 - 8:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *4/5/16 - 8am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *4/5/16 - 8:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *4/6/16 - 8am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *4/6/16 - 8:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *4/7/16 - 8am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *4/7/16 - 8:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *4/8/16 - 8am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *4/8/16 - 8:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk WABBIT *4/3/16 - 12:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *4/3/16 - 1pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *4/3/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *4/4/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *4/5/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *4/6/16 - 7pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *4/7/16 - 7pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *4/8/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *4/9/16 - 12:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *4/9/16 - 1pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *4/9/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker